


Je suis là

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ce que j'aurais voulu voir dans la saison 5, Discussion Henry/Neal dans l'Olympe, F/M, Hera is such a shipper, Hera ships Hookfire, Hookfire - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Peu présent mais il est là, Shipping, du slash non prévu, so much
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA saison 5] : « Je suis là  tu m’entends ? Je serais toujours là. » Parce qu’Henry et Neal ont aussi droit à un au revoir. Ne tient pas compte des épisodes 5x21 à 5x23, mais Hadès a été vaincu. CaptainSwan (mentionné) OutlawQueen (mentionné) Past Hookfire (mentionné) + Hookfire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I am here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101550) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Pairing: CaptainSwan OutlawQueen Past Hookfire (Slash mentionné) + Hookfire
> 
> ND’A : Bon… c’était juste supposé être un court OS sur les retrouvailles entre Neal et Henry mais… c’est un peu parti sur autre chose (notamment sur un Hookfire qui n’était pas forcément prévu au départ)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le dieu regarda le pirate avec un air perplexe, la demande de celui-ci l’ayant quelque peu perturbé.

 

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ? 

 

\- Neal Cassidy se trouve bien au Mont Olympe ? »

 

Zeus hocha la tête, pensant comprendre où l’autre homme voulait en venir.

 

« Vous souhaitez le revoir avant de repartir dans le monde des vivants, c’est ça ?

 

\- Non, enfin oui… Mais ce n’est pas la question, et ce n’est pas non plus ma demande. Je sais que vous faites déjà beaucoup pour moi en me permettant de revenir mais… Je voudrais vous demander une autre faveur, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

 

Intrigué le roi des dieux examina Hook avec une grande attention.

 

« Je vous écoute. »

 

Les yeux du pirate se mirent à briller d’une étrange lueur.

 

« Je souhaiterais que vous permettiez à Neal de pouvoir revoir son fils une dernière fois et de lui dire au revoir. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Zeus resta pendant un temps abasourdi par cette surprenante demande. Non pas que cela soit quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas faire (il était quant même le roi des dieux, il ne fallait pas l’oublier).

 

Mais cette demande était inattendue… Elle l’était tellement qu’il décida d’y réfléchir pendant quelques temps ; il ne dit pas non à Killian, mais il ne répondit pas non plus positivement à sa demande.

 

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-il à l’ancien Dark One avant de le renvoyer auprès de sa Sauveuse. 

 

Le sourire du pirate se fit soudain incroyablement las.

 

« Ils le méritent tout les deux, vous ne croyez pas ? »

 

L’immortel ne répondit pas, se contentant d’acquiescer ; peut-être que l’autre n’avait pas si tord que cela. Puis Zeus eut une pensée subite, qui ne l’avait pas effleuré avant et un sourire ironique vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

 

« Vous l’aimez, lui ? »

 

Le pirate comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait et resta muet pendant un instant avant de répondre sans aucune hésitation :

 

« J’aime Emma. »

 

Et c’était vrai, de toute évidence et le dieu en était convaincu ; mais il n’avait pas non plus manqué le léger et subi rougissement du pirate et son sourire s’élargit en constatant qu’il avait touché juste. Ce n’était de toute évidence plus le cas désormais, mais autrefois il y avait _eu_ quelque chose entre eux, Zeus le savait désormais ; ils avaient été quelque chose, autrefois et peut-être pendant trop peu de temps pour que cela tienne réellement.

 

Et au final, il promit au pirate qu’il réfléchirait à sa demande et renvoya le pirate là où était sa place. Et il se dit qu’il ferait bien de parler de cela avec Héra ; sa femme était toujours de bon conseil quand il s’agissait de ce genre de choses.

 

Et quand Killian put enfin serrer Emma dans ses bras, l’embrasser et la sentir contre lui, le pirate se sentit pleinement _heureux_. Parce que c’était elle sa fin heureuse, et personne d’autre, et il se surprit à espérer que désormais tout irait bien. Malgré cela, il ne put empêcher un regret de lui tirailler le ventre, se demandant ce qui aurait pu advenir s’il n’avait pas autrefois tout gâché entre Neal et lui, à Neverland. Il écarta ces pensées de lui, puis continua de serrer fort Emma, et souhaita de toutes ses forces que Zeus accède à sa requête.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il ne fallut que quatre jours à Zeus pour prendre une décision sûre et certaine ; il avait fini par décider de permettre ces retrouvailles, guidé en cela par sa femme et sa sœur Héra. Celle-ci avait témoigné de la sympathie envers cette histoire et avait presque _hurlé_ sur Zeus qu’il avait intérêt à faire ce que ce mortel demandait, sinon hé bien… il n’aurait plus droit à rien au lit. Et d’après elle, hors de question pour lui de retourner encore avec une mortelle. Ou même avec une autre déesse… ou dieu.

 

Le souverain de l’Olympe eut un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre en pensant à toutes les colères monstrueuses que la reine avait pu avoir contre lui. Il les avait bien sûr toutes méritées, mais le fait est qu’il s’était finalement calmé depuis environ plusieurs siècles en ce qui concernait les tromperies. Bien obligé, sinon c’était le divorce et même s’il allait autrefois beaucoup voir ailleurs, il aimait toujours sa femme, même après plusieurs millénaires de vie conjugale. Ce qui, les connaissant tout deux était un exploit ; même si les mortels avaient tords par certains aspects puisque sa chère femme n’avait pas été si cruelle que ça envers ses anciennes maîtresses (et il ne fallait pas oublier qu’elle lui en avait fait baver à lui aussi).

 

Ainsi, très peu de temps après le retour de Hook, ce que le pirate avait demandé s’accomplit ; ce fut durant une nuit et alors qu’Henry dormait, il se sentit comme aspiré hors de son corps, pour au final atterrir dans un lieu incroyablement lumineux qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il resta interdit pendant quelques instants, ignorant tout de l’endroit où il se trouvait.

 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende une voix familière, trop familière peut-être, résonner à son oreille.

 

« Henry ? »

 

L’adolescent se figea instantanément sur place, n’osant pas encore y croire, parce que ce n’était juste pas possible, parce que ça aurait été trop beau. Parce qu’il n’avait pas entendu cette voix depuis trop longtemps, et qu’il avait eu peur de l’oublier ; parce que son père lui manquait horriblement et qu’il voulait le revoir.

 

Henry se tourna en direction de la voix et aperçu un homme qui lui souriait ; il resta pétrifié encore quelques secondes, puis finit par oser.

 

« Papa ? »

 

Sans même attendre la réponse de l’autre, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible et se réfugia dans les bras de son père qui le serra fort, alors que Henry s’était mis à pleurer de joie.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il leur fallu à tout les deux du temps pour réussir à se remettre de leurs émotions ; ils pleuraient, de joie et de bonheur de pouvoir se revoir à nouveau. Henry fut le premier à pouvoir parler, se détachant de lui.

 

« Tu me manques tu sais, tu me manques tellement papa ; tu nous manques à tous. A moi, à maman, à Belle, à Gold, et même à Hook. »

 

Face à cette dernière mention, Neal ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un rire nerveux ; repenser au pirate ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu’avant, surtout après la scène à l’hôpital. Moment qui bien qu’un peu bizarre l’avait au final… apaisé. Il aurait apprécié de ne pas mourir l’instant d’après ; il aurait avoir plus de temps…

 

«  Vous aussi vous me manquez Henry. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne plus être là ; crois-moi j’aurais aimé être là et pouvoir être un père pour toi ;

 

\- Tu l’as été, rétorqua Henry, même si ce n’a été que pendant un temps. Tu as essayé, alors que tu aurais pu t’en foutre complètement. Tu t’es battu pour moi à Neverland et tu es mort pour nous sauver ; tu es mon père et tu es un héros.

 

\- C’est faux Henry. Si je suis mort c’est par ma propre stupidité ; et par pur égoïsme. Je voulais revoir mon père et je me fichais des conséquences ; je m’en suis souvenu après ma mort. Je n’ai rien d’un héros.

 

\- Tu as tord, souffla doucement Henry, le regard plein d’admiration pour son père. Emma et Gold m’ont raconté ce qu’il s’est passé. Comment tu as accepté de mourir pour lui et pour que Zelena soit vaincue. Tu _es_ un héros papa, et je ne te laisserais pas dire le contraire. »

 

Neal jeta un regard plein de tendresse vers son fils, puis le serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Zeus leur avait laissé. Ils en avaient, mais peu, bien trop peu. Ils devaient en profiter le plus possible.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils parlèrent encore environ trois heures, principalement Henry qui lui exposa la défaite de Zelena, occulta volontairement l’épisode Snow Queen pour éviter d’avoir à parler de ce que Gold avait fait. Il passa également sous silence la réécriture de l’histoire mais évoqua la période Dark One d’Emma et de Hook, ce qui fit grincer les dents à Neal et termina par ce qui s’était passé dans l’Underworld.

 

Puis arriva finalement l’heure du départ, celle qu’ils redoutaient le plus tous les deux ; Henry principalement, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il ne voulait pas qu’on lui enlève son père une fois de plus ; tout ce qu’il désirait c’était qu’on leur laisse un peu plus de temps. Il ne reverrait pas son père après cela, du moins pas avant longtemps, alors ce n’était pas trop demander, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Comprenant la détresse dans laquelle était son fils, Neal mit un genou à terre pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

« Tu n’as pas à t’en faire Henry, d’accord ? Je suis là tu m’entends ? Je serais toujours là. En toi, dans tes souvenirs et dans ta mémoire. Tant que tu t ne m’oubliera pas, je serais toujours là et présent. Et un jour on se retrouvera sur le mont Olympe, je te le promets.»

 

Henry, rassuré, hocha la tête et son père le serra une dernière fois. Puis souriant et sans dire mot, ils se dirent au revoir et disparurent du lieu virtuel créé par Zeus pour leur permettre de se revoir, tout deux apaisés par cette discussion.

 

_§§§§_

 

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_.

 

Henry et Neal n’avaient pas été les seuls à se retrouver en ce lieu étrange, copie parfait de l’Olympe. Le dieu avait également veillé à ce qu’un autre protagoniste soit présent, dissimulé à leur regards et les regardant de loin.

 

Parce que Hook aussi avait eu envie de revoir Baelfire une dernière fois, même si celui-ci ne le verrait pas, et qu’il ne saurait jamais ce que le pirate avait fait pour lui. Killian y avait veillé en demandant à Zeus de ne rien lui dire.

 

Il ne se voyait pas comme un héros, en fait il avait encore du mal à se voir comme un type respectable alors hors de question de recevoir des louanges qu’il ne mériterait pas.

 

Il fut soudain tiré de ses réflexions par un rire inconnu et éclatant ; il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains courts. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire à la fois ironique et amusé.

 

« Vous savez que pour vous, les mortels on pourrait presque considérer cela comme du voyeurisme ? »

 

Hook eut la décence de rougir, même si le mot approprié aurait plutôt été espionnage ; mais l’autre femme l’avait évidemment utilisé dans le but de le déstabiliser. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

 

« Les mortels ? Fit-il avec prudence. Vous êtes une déesse ?

 

\- Je suis Héra, reine des dieux et épouse de Zeus ; et également celle qui a permis ces retrouvailles. »

 

Le regard du pirate se rempli de gratitude et il lui adresse un sourire de remerciement.

 

« Que faites vous ici ?

 

\- Je me promène, lui dit la déesse ; étant celle qui a œuvré pour cela, je voulais également voir cela par moi-même. Tout comme vous semble-t-il. » Et elle ne put s’empêcher de lui décocher un sourire narquois. Parce qu’elle _savait_.

 

Zeus était un grand bavard, la plupart de temps. Cela ne changeait absolument pas quand il était au lit avec sa femme ; en fait c’était même pire. C’était d’ailleurs souvent dans ces moments là qu’Héra lui avait extorqué le nom de ses maîtresses. Cela n’avait donc pas été très compliqué pour elle d’entendre l’histoire du pirate et du voleur.

 

Enfin « histoire », pour ce qu’il y en avait une. Héra avait été presque déçue du manque d’information que son mari avait pu lui fournir ; il y avait si peu de choses à dire à ce sujet ! Mais la reine ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être intriguée.

 

Le pirate ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’elle voulait insinuer, jusqu’à ce qu’un sourire suggestif ne surgisse sur ses lèvres. Le pirate ne tenta même pas de nier, parce que ça n’aurait servi à rien, et parce que c’était vrai de toute façon (ou du moins ça avait été vrai, autrefois).

 

Ils se turent ensuite, n’ayant plus rien d’autre à dire et Héra ne put rater le regard rempli d’affection que Killian posait sur Neal, et elle sourit alors que Henry et son père disparaissaient. Un sourire un peu triste, un peu amer aussi apparu soudain, alors qu’elle plaignait sincèrement les deux mortels. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle était une déesse qu’elle n’avait pas de cœur, ni qu’elle ne pouvait pas éprouver de compassion pour de simples humains.

 

_Parce qu’à une époque ce qu’ils avaient ensemble était sûrement beau ; parce qu’ils auraient pu être quelque chose sauf que les circonstances ne l’avaient pas permis. Parce que malgré tout ce qui c’était passé, leur histoire n’existerait jamais. Et contrairement à d’autres héros d’histoires légendaires, personne n’écrirait jamais de récits sur eux. Parce qu’en réalité, pour certains, ils n’avaient absolument été rien. Sauf que ce n’était pas le cas…_

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tout se passa ordinairement à Storybrooke ; enfin… de façon ordinaire plutôt par rapport à une ville normale. Pas de nouvelle attaque de méchant tentant de conquérir la ville ou de lancer une malédiction.

 

Robin s’était _enfin_ décidé à demander Regina en mariage, qui avait accepté et qui construisait peu à peu une relation sans haine et saine avec Zelena ; celle-ci ayant finalement prénommé sa fille Élisabeth, en hommage à… personne. Puisque personne n’était mort _réellement_ depuis peu, elle ne s’était pas sentie obligée de donner un nom avec un sens particulier.

 

Et elle avait parfaitement conscience que l’appeler Cora aurait été une mauvaise idée. Même si à une époque elle aurait pu le faire ne serait-ce que faire enrager Snow White.

 

Peu de temps après le « rêve » d’Henry, celui-ci se rendit à bord du Jolly Roger, pour parler au pirate. Ce dernier passait une grande partie de son temps sur son navire, comme semblant perturbé par quelque chose. Remuer des vieux souvenirs n’avait pas eu de très bons effets sur lui et Emma commençait à s’inquiéter de le voir s’éloigner d’elle.

 

Mais ce n’était pas pour cela qu’Henry était là ; ça avait plus à voir avec son voyage dans une certaine réplique du Mont Olympe.

 

« Bonjour Killian

 

\- Oh, salut Henry, comment vas-tu ?

 

\- Bien, contrairement à toi je pense. »

 

Le pirate ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit, la gorge noué. Il était rempli d’un sentiment de regret, de ne pas pouvoir revoir Neal un dernière, un peu frustré qu’il avait été de seulement le voir (leur dernière discussion remontant à celle de l’hôpital). Il se rendait désormais compte qu’il voulait _vraiment le revoir_. C’était aussi pour cela qu’il s’était un peu éloigné d’Emma, il avait besoin de faire le point, pour aller mieux.

 

« Je suis venu te dire merci. »

 

Hook lança un regard étonné à l’adolescent.

 

« Pourquoi ?

 

\- Pour m’avoir permis de revoir mon père, bien sûr ! Ne fait pas l’innocent, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard (faussement) surpris (et mal joué) du capitaine. Zeus me l’a dit dans mon sommeil. Peut-être qu’il voulait être sûr que tu sois remercié pour ton geste ; merci en tout cas. Je pense que je t’en serais toujours reconnaissant. »

 

Henry n’avait pas besoin de dire plus, Hook accepta son remerciement sans mot dire et, presque comme libéré de ce poids du silence, il suivit Henry, se sentant plus apaisé. Apaisé parce que quelqu’un d’autre savait ; puisque désormais il avait quelqu’un avec qui discuter de Neal

 

Tout se passerait bien désormais.

 

Bonus : Tu m’as manqué

 

Parce que faut pas déconner non plus, Neal et Hook _aussi_ , ils y ont droit.

 

Pairing : Hookfire *

 

Le pirate mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, alors qu’il se faisait entraîner vers un endroit inconnu. Enfin pas vraiment lui, mais plutôt son esprit, puisqu’il dormait à ce moment là.

 

Il ne mit qu’un instant pour reconnaître où il se trouvait, l’endroit où Henry et Neal avaient pu se revoir. Inquiet, mais pas trop non plus puisqu’il pressentait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre, Killian attendit que… quelque chose se passe, tout simplement.

 

Il ne s’attendait cependant pas à ce qui suivit ; à savoir que Neal Cassidy apparaisse devant, un sourire légèrement mutin ornant ses lèvres.

 

« Salut capitaine, lança-t-il au pirate d’un ton étrangement enjoué. »

 

Le pirate resta immobile quelques secondes sans réagir, pétrifié et ne sachant pas exactement comment se comporter avec son ancien… ami ? Il ne savait plus exactement, tous ses repères se brouillaient peu à peu les uns après les autres.

 

Mais en réalité, si Hook avait voulu formuler sa pensée de façon un peu cliché, cela aurait probablement été en disant qu’il avait eu l’impression en voyant Neal que son cœur avait presque bondi hors de sa poitrine, tellement il était heureux (quant bien même ce ne serait absolument possible physiquement parlant).

 

Ce qu’il ne vit par ailleurs _absolument pas_ venir, c’est le fait que l’ancien Lost Boy se jetterait dans ses bras pour l’enlacer dans une étreinte bienvenue et complètement partagée par les deux hommes. Étreinte qui dura, et dura et… dura. Au moins un bon quart d’heure ; encore qu’ils étaient dans le monde des rêves (enfin plus ou moins parce qu’aucun d’eux ne savait réellement comment ce genre de chose marchait). Tout ça pour dire que s’ils avaient fait cela en public, cela aurait probablement fini par devenir… un peu gênant.

 

Mais ils étaient seuls, et de ce fait ils purent savourer celle-ci en toute quiétude, finissant finalement par se détacher l’un de l’autre. Puis ils se regardèrent quelques instants, un peu gênés. C’est vrai qu’ils n’avaient pas partagé une telle proximité depuis longtemps ; à cet instant ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une situation d’urgence comme ils l’étaient alors à l’hôpital, entre Zelena et la présence inexpliquée de Gold.

 

Cette gêne ne dura pas très longtemps, et Neal fut le premier à relancer la conversation.

 

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi tu es là ? Fit-il avec le même sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 

\- Je pensais que tu allais me le dire.

 

\- C’est en grande partie à cause de moi. J’ai, disons… « demandé » à Zeus de faire en sorte que je puisse te revoir une dernière fois.

 

\- Il a accepté si facilement que ça ?

 

\- En fait il a beaucoup râlé, il a pesé le pour et le contre… pour finalement accepter. Je crois que sa femme a _beaucoup_ insisté ; même si ça n’a pas dû être si difficile que ça, je pense. En tout cas j’en ai l’impression ajouta-t-il avec malice. »

 

Le pirate lui lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Neal semblait si… joueur malgré tout ce qui s’était passé.

 

« On finit par s’y faire tu sais. A la mort. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir du mal avec ça, j’ai cru comprendre que ton séjour dans l’Underworld était vraiment pourri. »

 

Le pirate hocha la tête et soudain Neal rit, ce qui fit alors monter un sourire sur le visage du pirate. Oui, retrouver leur ancienne complicité d’autrefois, avant la malédiction et avant Emma lui faisait plaisir.

 

« Neal, pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire… pourquoi avoir demandé à me voir. »

 

Le visage de Neal se ferma brusquement, retrouvant son sérieux et le pirate craignit un instant d’avoir dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas.

 

« Je voulais te dire merci. Pour tout, pour être là pour Henry et pour Emma ; de prendre soin d’eux puisque je ne peux plus le faire. Je suis content que Zeus t’ai ramené à la vie. Et puis, je dois avouer que… tu me manques. Même si j’aurais apprécié d’y avoir droit, conclut le fils de Milah avec un rire sans joie. »

 

Là, tout de suite, Hook se sentait mal. Mais _vraiment_ mal ; parce qu’il ne savait toujours pas s’il la méritait réellement cette foutue seconde chance et peut-être que Neal la méritait plus que lui. Qui pouvait le dire ? Pas lui en tout cas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Après quelques minutes d’un silence gênant, en partie initié par Neal, Killian tenta de détendre l’atmosphère en disant ce qu’il considérait comme une phrase innocente et seulement supposée être drôle mais qui en réalité allait les emmener beaucoup plus loin.

 

« Et soit dit en passant, pour vous avoir aidé… où est mon payement ? »

 

Cette phrase dite avec humour n’était _évidement_ (du moins du point de vue du pirate) qu’une plaisanterie toute simple, qui ne porterait absolument pas à conséquence. C’était juste une variante amusante du concept « Avec la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer », cher à Gold et dont Hook tentait simplement de se moquer.

 

Cela n’aurait dû être que cela, une blague sans aucun impact sur quoi que soit, surtout pas sur leur relation.

 

Hook ne comprit absolument ce qui se passait quand le regard de Neal changea brutalement, en raison de sa phrase précédente. Ce dernier devint celui d’un prédateur, profondément affamé et son sourire se transforma en un sourire carnassier.

 

Et avant même qu’il puisse réagir, Neal se jeta sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à l’embrasser, presque avec férocité et un peu de désespoir mais aussi beaucoup de désir, caché, enfoui et remplacé par la haine pendant des siècles.

 

Stupéfait, le pirate ne réagit, du moins pas au début, avant de finir finalement par répondre à ce baiser passionné avec plaisir. Baiser qui s’éternisa pendant quelques longues secondes, pendant lequel Neal enserra Hook dans ses bras, ce que le pirate fit également.

 

Privés d’air, ils finirent par se séparer, haletants, erratiques et ayant tout deux des difficultés à respirer mais le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu’il eut repris sa respiration, Neal susurra au pirate, avec toujours le même sourire ironique :

 

« Alors… Ca te suffit comme payement ? »

 

Encore abasourdi, Killian hocha la tête et le sourire de Neal s’accentua. Puis, il embrassa Hook une seconde fois, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 

« Je pense que je vais devoir y aller. Notre temps n’est pas compté, en tout cas pas le mien, mais il n’est pas non plus illimité. C’est dommage d’ailleurs.

 

\- Oui… tu as raison, murmura-t-il, se remettant doucement de cet événement inattendu et pourtant extrêmement plaisant. Puis ce fut à son tour d’arborer un sourire carnassier. Dis-moi, dit-il d’un ton faussement innocent, cela ne comptait que pour le « payement », pas vrai ? »

 

Perplexe, Neal hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils, cherchant où le pirate voulait en venir. Toujours souriant, ce dernier se rapprocha lentement de lui.

 

«  Alors il en faut aussi un pour l’adieu. » Alors il se jeta avec avidité sur ses lèvres, pour un dernier baiser auquel l’autre répondit.

 

Et, une fois cela fait, ils se dirent enfin adieu, retournant chacun dans leur monde.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un sourire satisfait se fixa sur le visage de la déesse Héra, face à ce « spectacle » qu’elle et son mari espionnaient en ce moment même. Et elle était réellement positivement ravie des derniers événements, alors que son mari abordait un air renfrogné qui n’était qu’une façade.

 

Et c’est alors que la déesse, noble et digne, s’engagea sans prévenir dans une danse de la joie absolument désolante et puérile. Du moins du point de vue de l’autre immortel, dont l’objectivité pouvait facilement être remise en cause.

 

Son sourire insolent encore plaqué sur le visage, la reine tendit la main en direction de son mari, réclamant son dû. Les dieux n’ont pas besoin d’argent, c’est un fait mais Héra, comme la plupart des autres dieux _adorait_ parier et donc mettre en jeu de l’argent. Ce n’était en revanche pas le cas de Zeus (bon en fait, lui il détestait perdre plus qu’autre chose et pariait très peu de ce fait).

 

Émettant un soupir faussement résigné, Zeus plongea sa main dans sa poche droite et en tira un billet vert représentant Benjamin Franklin et le glissa dans la main de sa femme. Héra lui lança un regard quelque peu agacé et maintint sa main en l’air.

 

« Zeus chéri, on n’avait pas dit cents dollars, mais CINQ-CENTS, d’accord ? »

 

Après avoir essayé sans succès de négocier avec sa chère femme, le dieu accepta sa défaite. Ils avaient tous deux parié, non pas sur le fait qu’ils allaient se sauter dessus, mais sur _qui_ allait sauter sur l’autre en premier.

 

Et de toute évidence, en pariant sur Hook Zeus avait _vraiment_ misé sur le mauvais cheval, alors que comme une enfant, Héra (qui avait cru en Neal) se réjouissait de sa victoire.

 

Tout ne s’étaient pas forcément bien terminé entre les deux hommes, mais au moins se disait Zeus, _ils avaient au moins eu droit à ça_. Quant bien même ils n’auraient rien d’autre, c’était mieux que rien, pas vrai ?

 

Mais Zeus finit une fois que les deux mortels eurent disparu de son regard par se détourner vers sa femme, qui sautillait encore, toute à sa joie. Il eut un sourire amusé.

 

Peu importe, sa femme ne perdait de toute évidence rien pour attendre. Elle n’avait pas encore gagné, et il ne s’avouait toujours pas vaincu. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre le prochain pari…

**Author's Note:**

> * ND’A : Désolée pour ça, ce doit être mon côté de yaoiste qui ressort ici de façon un peu trop prononcée (et aussi dû au fait que le Hookfire soit un des pairings préférés de OUAT. Même si j’aime aussi le CaptainSwan… et le SwanQueen. Et un peu l’OutlawQueen. Beaucoup de pairings dans OUAT en fait…)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! 
> 
> Bonne journée/matinée/soirée…


End file.
